The present invention relates to a protection system against undesired interference, presence, or data collection by Remotely Operated Vehicles (ROVs). In particular, various embodiments of the invention include a system operable to protect entities from harm or risks associated with ROVs as well as sensors carried by ROVs.
A significant increase in ROVs has increased risks of such vehicles running out of control or being used in improper ways. ROVs, such as aerial ROVs, pose an increasing risk to include violating the privacy of various parties such as celebrities or disturbing wildlife or causing undesirable interference with various activities or systems arising from electronic emissions, presenting a physical danger to other entities (e.g., flying a ROV into an airliner flight path), or an ability to stream real-time video data to a receiver. Moreover, manufacturing and purchasing costs have decreased so that many persons or entities can now afford to use ROVs and related technology. Accordingly, a need exists to manage these increasing sets of risks.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.